Chronoportal Phenomenon
right|frame|A Chronoportal Background The EQII Team has created this fun event as an homage to EverQuest in honor of the momentous occasion, and although the lore doesn't exactly fit the current story of EQII, they decided to make it extra enjoyable for those who were around for the first iteration of Norrath. Adventurers who take part in this journey through time will find some silly nods to EQ and moments of nostalgia as we reminisce about our heritage. The Chronomages of Norrath need your help. They’ve felt surges in the fabric of time, and used their magic to investigate those surges. The results of their probes caused portals to open, connecting the present with the ancient days before The Shattering. You’ve been asked to go through the portals, face any challenges you may find, and return to help the Chronomages understand what’s happening. Portals have opened in Sinking Sands, the Moors of Ykesha, The Feerrott, Thundering Steppes, Antonica, Steamfont Mountains, the Enchanted Lands, and Lavastorm. The mages ask that you investigate them all! Journey through the portals to find the ancient heroes and villains of an age gone by. Reminisce about them. Then kill them and loot them for the really cool items they possess. Hurry before time runs out! The zones are all completable with a small group, although some players may be able to solo them without much difficulty. The event runs every year around EQ1's birthday in March. All instances have an 18 hour lockout timer. Portal to the Past: Qeynos Hills * Located in Antonica by the lighthouse . * Mentors group to level 20. Minimum level to enter is level 10. * Zone map is based on Firemyst Gully. * Approach the central tower to activate a short dialogue between a gnoll advisor and Fippy Darkpaw, after which they will become attackable. Portal to the Past: Plains of Karana * Located in Enchanted Lands between the wizard spire and the druid ring * Mentors group to level 30. Minimum level to enter is level 20. * Zone map is based on Shattered Vale. * A ranger tells you that any creature may be the placeholder for Quillmane. Slay all the local wildlife, then kill The Ishva Mal. Quillmane flies in from high above then becomes attackable in the center of the druid ring. Portal to the Past: Qeynos Ruins * Located in Thundering Steppes near the docks, up a hill to your left as you run inland from the docks * Mentors group to level 40. Minimum level to enter is level 30. * Zone map is based on The Forest Ruins. * Clear lesser skeletons throughout the zone. When all are cleared, the lesser skeletons near the podium in the ruined tower become active as a ring event. Slay five waves to spawn Pyzjn. * Note: the infamous Holly Windstalker wanders the zone. When she tells you "Slay all the skeletons you want but do not harm the animals," she REALLY means it. If you attack one of the bears she will respawn as a 55^^^ Epic x4 that cannot be damaged. Portal to the Past: Steamfont * Located in the Steamfont Mountains at the back of the druid circle * Mentors group to level 50. Minimum level to enter is level 40. * Zone map is based on Mines of Meldrath . * Clear minotaur slavers, minotaur brawlers, Minotaur Guards, and finally slay the Minotaur Hero. Portal to the Past: Nagafen's Lair * Located in Lavastorm on a rock beside the path inland from the docks * Mentors group to level 60. Minimum level to enter is level 50. * Zone map is based on The Oratorium of Thyr. * Step into the lava, head to the left (otherwise the wandering fire giants will eventually add) and kill the lava duct crawlers. The duct crawlers will break if you are not in the lava with them. If you do not clear the lava duct crawlers, the fire giants will port you into the lava and swarms of hatched spiderlings will attack. After lava area has been cleared, pull and kill the roaming fire giants. Finally fight Magus Rokyl and Warlord Skarlon. * Stop attacking when the Magus emotes: "Yes!!! Let your destruction flow into me...". Any damage that is done during this time is recorded then reflected back at you. Resume attacking when the Magus says, "Too much power... I can hold it no longer!" At the start of the fight, the Magus wards the Warlord, but the Warlord is easily burned down after the Magus is dead. Portal to the Past: Southern Desert of Ro * Located in Sinking Sands near Ghassan the Trader * Mentors group to level 70. Minimum level to enter is level 60. * Zone map is based on Cazel's Mesa. * NPC dialog is key in this Portal to success. The zone functions as a ring event. Just kill everything you see, /dance when the npc says, then kill terrorantula as soon as it spawns, and cyclops will kill off every npc in about 2 seconds leaving it open for you to kill cyclops. Portal to the Past: Ocean of Tears * Located in The Feerrott on the beach to the right as you head in along the dock from the bell * Mentors group to level 80. Minimum level to enter is level 70. * Zone map is based on The Trembling Lagoon. * Slay isle goblin headhunters on the shore, then go to the island. Kill all the isle goblin shaman and the Aqua Goblin Sacrifice to spawn Allizewsaur. Portal to the Past: Guk * Located in the Moors of Ykesha near the airship dock and bell * Level 90. Minimum level to enter is level 80. * Zone map is based on a small section of The Ruins of Guk: The Lower Corridors. * Clear pairs of level 91 dar ghoul undead frogloks. The Ghoul Lord is grouped with three undead frogloks: a Ghoul Assassin, a Frenzied Ghoul, and a Ghoul Executioner. Rewards The names in each chronoportal instance reward every member of the group with a pair of Ancient Platinum Coins. Chronoportal Merchant Distun Delki, located near the Antonica lighthouse , will trade a variety of house items for these coins, including books, paintings, and plushies as reminders of the original Everquest. Successfully completing all eight Chronoportals will earn you the Time Traveler achievement and reward you with the suffix title "the Time Traveler." There is also a purple shiny collection with 9 collectables in the area around each Chronoportal. (New for 2013?) Gives 8 Ancient Platinum Coins upon turning in to a Collector. The collection consists of: Dimensional Fissure, Exotic Matter and Chronomagical Spark from: Antonica, Enchanted Lands and Thundering Steppes. Chronological Ripple, Temporial Shard and Condensed Energy from: Steamfont Mountains, Lavastorm and Sinking Sands. Nebulous Vortex, Cosmic String and Crackling Residue from: Feerrott and Moors of Ykesha